camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheus
Prometheus (Προμηθεύς in Ancient Greek) is the Titan of crafty counsel and forethought. He is known for giving Humans the gift of fire. He is the son of Lapetus and Clymene. He was responsible for stealing Pandora's Pithos during the events of the God of the Eclipse History Prometheus sided with the gods in the first Titan War because he knew that the Titans would lose. As a result, he was not imprisoned. However, because of his meddling nature, he stole fire for humans, which boosted their progress as a species. He had already deceived Zeus prior to then by making him choose the worst part of an ox and giving the best one to humanity. This two actions, (more the fire than the ox) made Zeus angry and as a punishment, Zeus had Prometheus chained up on a mountain and had an eagle peck out his liver every day, as Prometheus' liver regrew every night. This would be evaded if either someone broke the chains or if Prometheus told Zeus which of his fellow gods would overthrow him. Prometheus was later freed by Heracles who also slew the eagle, with the permission of his father Zeus. The Sea Of Monsters Prometheus is first mentioned by Hermes, when he meets Percy in the middle of the night. He is interrupted from his chat with Percy by a phone call, describing Prometheus's state, as he had been chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, only to have it grow back again. Hermes says to the person on the other line, "Yes, I know that he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, but we can't possibly locate his package without a tracking number." The Last Olympian In The second Olympian war, Prometheus joined Kronos in the battle against the gods, and was sent as a messenger by the Titans in an effort to persuade the demigod forces into surrendering. Claiming to have always been an ally of humanity, he tells Percy Jackson that he has foreseen their defeat, and asks them to give up their fight. He claims that the gods are just as petty, if not worse, than the Titans and that humanity would benefit from the victory of Kronos. To tempt Percy, he claims he has a new revelation that would carry humanity as far from its current point as fire brought them, but that under Zeus mankind would never be allowed to advanced that far. Percy declines, but Prometheus leaves behind Pandora's Pithos (or Pandora's Jar), saying that should he change his mind Percy would need release Elpis, the spirit of hope who resided within the jar, to symbolically "give up Hope" and show their surrender. In battle, he fought for Kronos. Otherwise, he was neutral and works with the winning side. He was a part of the truce party when they confronted Luke. When the Titans lost, Prometheus claimed he was merely pretending to be on Kronos' side so as to minimize bloodshed. This possibly shows that Percy and Luke Castellan were able to defy his thinking, or alternatively, the indignity of being tied up and having his regrowing liver eaten by a vulture every day impaired his judgement of the gods. It is even possible he did what he did as part of a grander scheme, possibly involving the future. More likely is that he rather calculated, then perceived the future (as he is the titan of Forethought but not necessarily foresight) so he probably joined the Titans because they had a higher chance of winning. Nevertheless, he goes into hiding and has sent a list of excuses for helping Kronos to the Big Three. Hermes states that if Prometheus knows what's good for him, he won't show his face for a few centuries. God Of The Eclipse Prometheus has joined Gaea and decides to steal Pandora's box in order to help Gaea win the war Appearance Personality Abilities Category:Males Category:Titans Category:Immortals